The Limo
by singsongsung
Summary: No.10. Rory/Logan. Wedding day fluff. “Yeah, but it never really occurred to me that I was in a limo with Limo Boy!”


**The Limo**

**A/N: **Still writing like crazy and still currently without my beta. This takes place the day of **The Macarena**, it's just sort of filling in the gap. And it's fluff! Yay! As always, please review, I love to hear your opinions. Read on!

She giggled as she fell backwards onto the plush, leather seat of the limousine. "We're married," she tittered, hating herself for being so clichéd but too happy to care.

Logan hovered over her. "Are we? Hm. Learn something new everyday."

She hit his arm and reprimanded, "Logan."

"Ace," he returned, leaning down to kiss her. "You look so beautiful."

"You don't look half-bad yourself," she said mock-grudgingly as she arched her back, wanting to feel his body against hers.

He complied by lowering himself further still, but she still wasn't satisfied. She pulled at the lapels of his jacket like an impatient child. "Logan…"

"I'm too heavy, Ace."

She shook her head stubbornly and pulled on his jacket again.

Unable to say no, he lowered his body to hers but kept a good amount of his weight resting on his forearms, which had settled on either side of her head. She sighed blissfully and he swallowed the sigh as he kissed her.

"Mm," she murmured contentedly. "We can't do this here," she protested weakly.

"I know," he agreed, planting kisses all over her face and neck. Her eyes fluttered closed and she whimpered. He smirked to himself as her hands gripped the back of his jacket. "We need to stop," he whispered as he placed butterfly kisses on her cheeks.

"Two more minutes," she sighed like a teenager wishing for more sleep-time.

He chuckled fondly and pressed his lips to hers again, meaning for it to be a chaste kiss to finish everything, but when she slipped her tongue between his lips his resolve weakened and he allowed all of his weight to settle onto her. She seemed breathless, and he knew he was too heavy, but she wouldn't let him move. "Ace…"

"I like feeling your weight on me," she murmured as he rested his weight on his arms again. Her chest moved up and down quickly as she tried to catch her breath. She opened her eyes to look at him and lifted a hand to caress his cheek. "It makes me feel safe."

His breath got in his throat momentarily. He wanted to make her feel safe forever.

The limo halted and they both looked around, confused. "We can't be here already…" Logan muttered. He pressed a button and the privacy screen slid down. "Bob, are we…?"

"We're just at a red light, Mr. Huntzberger. I have instructions to circle a route ten times to allow the two of you privacy and to make sure that all the guests will be there for your entrance."

"Thanks, Bob." Logan pressed the button and the screen slid back into place.

Rory pulled him back toward her. "Hear that? _Ten times_."

Logan grinned devilishly and leaned in, but when his lips were a couple centimetres from hers, she slipped out from beneath him and reached for a bottle of champagne. "Thirsty?"

"Tease," Logan scolded, trying to compose himself.

She beamed at him. "I flustered you!" she bragged.

He reached for the glass of champagne she held out. "Did not."

"Did too," she shot back as she took a sip from her own glass.

"Alright, so maybe you did," he admitted, leaning forward so that his lips were almost touching her ear. She gasped and shivered. He leaned back, wearing a satisfied smirk. "I'm sorry, have I flustered you?"

She scowled at him.

"Fair is fair, Gilmore."

She smiled sweetly as she corrected, "Huntzberger."

He smiled back and held out his arm so that she could lie against him. She settled in and held up her glass. "To us," she proposed.

"To us," he agreed, tapping her glass with his. They both downed the rest of their champagne and set the glasses to the side. She sighed as she rested her head against his chest. "I could stay here forever. Well, as long as I could get out of this dress," she added, looking down at her gorgeous, but many-layered, designer dress.

"I don't think that would be too much of a problem, babe."

For once, she didn't laugh or comment at his innuendo. All she did was sigh softly again and say, "No, probably not."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"Oh, good. Cause I thought you just married me because I'm the world's best movie mocker."

"Afraid not."

"Love you, too," she replied as the limousine pulled to a halt again. Suddenly, she bust out laughing, "Oh my God!"

"What?" he asked fondly as he watched her laugh.

"We're in a Limo!"

"Yes, we are. We've been in limos many times before, Rory."

"Yeah, but it never really occurred to me that I was in a _limo_ with _Limo Boy_!"

He gave her a surprised look. "Are you drunk already?"

The driver knocked on the privacy screen and Logan rolled it down as Rory kept giggling at her private joke. "Yes, Bob?"

"We've arrived at your reception, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger. Are the two of you ready?"

Logan glanced at Rory, eyebrows raised. She got a hold of herself and looked at him. "Yes, I'm good. I promise."

Bob opened the door. Logan got out first and then helped Rory out. She flashed their driver a perfect smile and trilled, "Thanks, Bobby." She walked ahead briskly, leaving both men staring after her.

"She's something, Mr. Huntzberger," Bob commented with a smile.

"That she is," Logan agreed.

Rory whirled around. "Logan! Hurry u- are you checking me out?" she demanded.

He jogged over to join her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Are you ready for this?"

She smiled up at him adoringly. "_In omnia paratus_, right?"

"Right," he agreed, and swung open the doors.

"…present Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger," a voice announced.

All their friends and family applauded as they walked in; Rory blushed and Logan smirked. He pulled her to him to dance. When the song ended, everyone clapped again and Lorelai cut in to dance with her daughter.

"I've requested a very special song," she whispered to her daughter, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mom, what did you-" She groaned. "Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry. There's a better song out there then _Bye Bye Bye_? I thought you _loved_ N'Sync."

"Oh, that's funny. You are _hilarious._"

Lorelai grinned deviously but them sobered up. "I am saying bye to you, though."

"Don't be crazy. I'm only moving a few hours away. We'll still see each other all the time."

"But you're my _baby_. You're all married and moved away. When'm I gonna be a Grandma?"

Rory looked down at the floor shyly. "I'm not ready for that yet."

Lorelai laughed lightly. "No one is ever truly ready, honey. This is one of the things in life that you don't get an instruction manual or a map for. You've just got to dive."

"I'm not the diving kind."

"You just married Logan Huntzberger. That was a dive, if I do say so myself."

Rory glanced at Shira apprehensively. "Yeah, I guess."

"Rory?" Lorelai asked gently. She'd felt her daughter's body tense up. When Rory looked back at her, she saw it in her eyes. The temptation to run.

Lorelai gripped her daughter's arms tightly and they froze in the middle of the dance floor. "Rory? Rory, listen to me. Look at your husband. Look at Logan."

Rory's eyes moved slowly to the left, where Logan was trying to dance like Michael Jackson as Honor looked on, laughing. She relaxed completely and smiled.

Lorelai smiled approvingly. "Don't let her get to you. Never let her get to you. You're my kid. People are going to assume you're going to rebel against Hartford society," she said seriously.

Rory looked back at her. "Prove them wrong?" she asked tiredly.

Lorelai grinned and raised her eyebrows. "Prove them _right_."

Rory reached out for a hug. "I love you, Mom."

Lorelai clung to her briefly. "You have no idea, baby."

When they released each other, they both had tears in their eyes.

"Hey, sweets, it's okay. I'm still here. Just…be who I brought you up to be, okay?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means…have movie marathons, and make sure you name your coffee machine…and sometimes say some really inappropriate stuff. Don't become Emily Gilmore, please."

"Know what I realized earlier?" Rory blurted suddenly.

"What?"

"I was in a limo with Limo Boy."

Lorelai smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "That's my favourite daughter…and my favourite son-in-law," she added as Logan approached them.

"Hey, Mom."

Lorelai frowned. "Rory, tell your hubby to stop being mean to me."

"Stop being mean," Rory told Logan obediently.

Lorelai grinned proudly and poked Logan's chest. "Ha! I win!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Go find Luke, Mom. And please don't sneak off to do something dirty."

Lorelai stuck out her tongue at her daughter. "I make no promises."

Logan made a face at the thought as Lorelai walked off, but Rory just laughed. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "I saw you doing a nice Michael Jackson impression over there," she whispered, her mouth close to his.

He winced. "I was hoping you'd missed that."

"I thought it was pretty hot," she said coyly. "H-O-double-T," she added laughingly, feeling nostalgic for Chilton all of a sudden.

He recognizes it. "Going back a couple years, are we? Can't say I'd mind the return of that plaid skirt."

She looked alarmed. "How'd'you know about that?"

"I saw it stashed in the back of your closet when I was helping you pack to move into the house. I must say, Ace, you may be kinkier than I thought."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "And you're just as gutter-minded as always."

"It's a gift."

"Uh-huh."

"Logan?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Is the photographer still staring at me?"

"Um…yes."

"Can you make him stop?"

"Ace, he's taking your picture, it's kind of his job."

"It's freaking me out. It's sending that chilly feeling up my spine."

Logan sighed. "Hey, Frankley?"

"Yeah, Mr. H?"

"Can you ease up on the pictures right now?"

Frankley looked puzzled. "It's what you're paying me to do."

"I know, but you're chilling my wife's spine."

Emily, who had been walking over, paused. "Well, there's something you don't hear everyday."

Rory blushed, hit Logan's chest gently with the back of her hand, and reached out to hug her grandmother. "This is amazing, Grandma, thank you. For everything."

"It was our pleasure, dear, really. We're very proud of you," she said affectionately.

"Thank you," Rory repeated, hugging Emily once more.

"May I cut in?" Emily asked, glancing at Logan.

Rory smiled. "Of course." She pointed two fingers at her eyes and then at Logan. "I'm watching you. Behave yourself."

Emily laughed. "Rory, really."

Rory grinned at them and walked over to Finn. "Finny!"

He turned to her and smiled. "Hey, doll. Beautiful ceremony."

"Yeah, I saw you crying."

"I was the dryness in there…my contacts couldn't take it."

"Sure. Hey, guess what?"

"You've decided to leave Logan and marry me instead?" he asked, sweeping her out onto the dance floor. He'd had ballroom training (he'd told her once and made her swear not to tell Logan) and was an amazing dancer. All she had to do was follow his lead; it was effortless.

"Close," she laughed. "My grandmother just laughed at a semi-dirty insinuation."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"She's very happy, love. We all are."

"Thanks, Finn," she said happily. She felt like she was in a fairy tale as he guided her around the dance floor expertly. She glanced over at Logan and her grandmother. Logan was speaking and Emily was laughing. Not fake, society-luncheon laughter, but genuine giggling. Rory smiled. "I think I got lucky," she said softly.

"So did Huntz," Finn told her earnestly.

As she looked up at him her lips settled into a small pout, the kind that indicated that she was touched by his words. "Thanks, Finny. You're such a softie at heart."

"Well, so's that husband of yours, kitten. I'll tell you a secret…"

"I'm all ears."

"He fainted this morning."

"Did not!"

"I have never, in my life, seen Huntzberger that nervous."

A single tear slipped down Rory's cheek as she looked back at Logan. He looked over at her and smiled. She blew a kiss at him.

Logan smiled back. There was a tiny bit of mascara running down her cheek- apparently, it's claim of waterproof-ness was false- but there were a million emotions swirling in her baby blues.

"You make me want to live forever," he mouthed at her.

When she smiled, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Unadulterated love and joy. He heard the 'click' of Frankley's camera and was glad. He knew for sure, that for the rest of his life, he would treasure that picture. That, right there, was the purest, most perfect snapshot of the woman he'd fallen in love with.

**A/N: **Like? Hate? Tell me in your review!


End file.
